Mia&Michael Love Stories
by ratazana91
Summary: My side of what happened on the night after the prom. And maybe other nights as well. Hope you enjoy it. My first story in english so constructive reviews are very well welcomed.


As soon as Lars left us outside Michael's apartment I started feeling nervous. All the making out we had done on the way here was just a prelude to what was to come. I mean, I know I am ready to have sex with Michael but it's always an overwhelming feeling, especially when you're in love with the person. And the thing is I love Michael, maybe even more than I did two years ago. So, JP who? I never loved him; I was just with him because I thought that was what I was supposed to do. I was a fool.

Anyway, Michael opened the door to his loft and whoa, it took my breath away. It had a big, spacious foyer and right in front of it was also a big living room with a sofa, a plasma TV, a book shelf already full with books. On its right I could see a door and it led to a kitchen, with cream cupboards, a fridge and a small table for four people. It was yet to be finished Michael told me. Then we left the kitchen and Michael led me to other rooms, still to furniture and finally to the master bedroom, his bedroom.

He had a king size bed near the window where the moonlight peeked through, giving it a romantic atmosphere, almost as if inviting to be used. I blushed at that thought and Michael noticed. He came and put his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course I am. It's just so real, I guess. You've waited so long… We've waited so long and we're finally here, together." I turned in his arms and looked in his eyes and I enjoyed what I saw: concern, lust and above all, love.

"Mia, we can do whatever you want. I love you, so much. I just want us to enjoy tonight and I think you do too, otherwise you wouldn't want to come here, right?"

"Of course I want to enjoy the night, here with you. And you know what I want right now?" I said with, I hope, a seductive smile.

"What?" Michael whispered.

"I want you to kiss me." And he did. Very passionately I must had. And this time there was no JP, no Lars, no Grandmère, just us. And as the kiss grew, my insecurities vanished. I know what I came here for and it was to make love to Michael.

I interrupted the kiss, breathless. "I want you." Michael smiled a big smile and said "I want you too. You have no idea how much!". And kept on kissing me, more intensely than before. He was pinning me against him, with his hands on my back. I also put my hands on his back but under his shirt. The contact of my hands on his skin made him stiffen and I felt a small intake of breath from him. That encouraged me and I kept rooming his back with my hands. Suddenly Michael turned me so my back was against his chest and started unzipping my dress, in a slow sensual mode, making my breath quicken with anticipation.

My dress left my shoulders, past my torso, my hips and onto the floor, leaving me only in my underwear. Michael turned me again against his chest and looked into my eyes. "You're so beautiful." I blushed at this but proceeded to kiss him lightly on the lips, tugging his shirt off of him. I was right, he got bigger and even better over the past couple of years. His chest was even more defined, all the muscles on his stomach prominent and his arms, his biceps, much bigger than before. I caressed his arms, played with the little brown hairs on his chest, marveled at the sight of him.

While kissing me, Michael led us to the bed where we fell gently, thanks to his arms encircling me. He left my mouth to kiss me all over, starting by my forehead, my cheeks, my jaw, my neck, my collarbone and the top of my breasts, still covered by my black bra. He then took each strap of my shoulders, reached behind and unclasped my bra, leaving me exposed to him. I could say I was totally embarrassed, but I wasn't; I felt very fragile and very feminine, especially with the way he was looking at me, his eyes filled with love.

Michael touched my breasts very delicately and I pushed his mouth to me, kissing him. His touch became more forceful, applying more pressure and started playing with my nipples, first with my right one and then with my left. I moaned into his mouth for the feeling was indescribable, nothing I've ever felt before, causing an aching feeling between my legs. I knew that feeling because in other times I had been with Michael, I had felt it but not with this intensity.

His mouth left mine and he replaced it on my breasts while his hands explored my hips and my thighs. I arched my back against him, moaning his name and he kept licking and kissing my nipples even with more intensity. While enjoying myself I remembered that Michael was still wearing his jeans so I pushed his head to my mouth, granting me access to his button and his fly, which I immediately started opening. If I told my hands weren´t shaking a little bit, I'd be lying but Michael helped by kicking is jeans of with his legs, along with his boxer briefs. He was finally naked and that part of his anatomy that I was so curious about sprung free, hard and ready.

I don't have much experience in penis sizes bur from what I know, Michael wasn't small. I wrapped my hands around him, feeling him, up and down. His breath became more rapid, moaning my name while telling me to stop. "If you keep doing this Mia, as much as I am enjoying it, I won't last". I blushed and withdrew my hand placing it on his back. Encouraged by what I had done, Michael took my panties down my legs and revealed my private area.


End file.
